wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Note
��NOTE�� He/Him-Musican/Preformer/Composer-Straight-ESFP Artist Note belongs to me, and please no editing without permission. I can add my own categories and spellcheck MYSELF, thank you. ��Appearance�� Note has been around the continent, so you've probably seen him preforming once or twice, and at least heard about him. Note has dark gray mainscales, and a neon turquoise underbelly, horns, fins, and the webs between his talons. His SeaWing lights are a dark blue, but when lit up, look like pastel blue. His eyes are the same dark blue color. His wings are a gradient of neon green, blue, and teal. Note is looks mostly like a NightWing with SeaWing attributes. Note's build is stocky and square, and his legs are short and stubby. His webbed talons are larger than the average dragons, giving Note the ability to have a good grip. Note's wings are large, but somehow he can fly through thick forests without trouble. His tail is thin, like a RainWing's. A happy, calm expression is normally worn by Note. His voice is not very loud, but you can hear him over a crowd. More high-pitched, and not really good for singing. He walks in a laid-back manner, although, being a klutz, the occasional trip or stumble. Note isn't really crazy about accessories or jewelry, but he does wear a golden anklet. It's his most prized possession, it has been in his family for centuries. Occasionally, because Note's very cold blooded, wears a cream colored scarf around his neck. ��Personality�� Note gives off a relaxed, friendly vibe, which attracts others towards him. Although, Note loves to be in the spotlight. Having everyone have their eyes on you is the greatest thing in the world to him. He's very bubbly, but Note won't go on ''and on and ''on. ''He'll let you talk, and will actually listen to you. Note isn't that famous, self absorbed celebrity you might think he is. He's much more of a fun-loving, laid back kind of guy. On stage, he'll have fun with his fans, not just play the music. He's got a wild side, though. Being reckless and stupid is the ''best. Not caring about anything in the world for once, and letting your worries slip through your talons. You might not think it, but Note hates to be hated on. ''Secretly a very sensitive dragon, he can't take critique very well, but he tends to hide it, along with most other bad emotions. Being a dreamer, Note has goals for himself and his future, and won't let them slide away. While traveling from place to place, his mind usually wanders off into Golden Eagle. Golden Eagle ''this. Golden Eagle that! Note can be considered a hopeless romantic, from high-school to now. He's attempted several times to get Golden Eagle to like him, but all she does is smile and giggle. Although, Note can lash out when he needs to. He's very protective of his friends and especially Golden Eagle. ��History�� Text ��Relationships�� Text ��Trivia�� Text ��Gallery�� 1578186266609702162384.jpg|Note trying to flirt with Golden Eagle by me Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Performer)